Owning the World
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: Jaden didn't think much of owning the world...Jaden asks questions, and Chazz just points at the sky [VERY VERY VERY VERY RANDOM! CxJ because it's aweshum! XD]


**A/N: I felt like I hadn't written anything interesting for a while. This probably isn't all that interesting. But yeah… **

**This fic is really bizarre. It's just random thoughts pouring out of my mind and onto this site. I really just use fanfic to let loose and type out all the shit that goes on in my sick, twisted mind. I have no intent of impressing anyone. **

**Posting this rubbish is purely for my own entertainment. That said; review if you really want to. Flames welcomed! -Secretly loves flames- I WISH I HAD MORE FLAMES -dies-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or My Little Pony… or the sky…**

Owning the world;

Jaden didn't think much of owning the world. It all seemed to take far too much effort (and god only knows how lazy Jaden could get).

Controlling the masses; it didn't appeal to his mental side, duelling was challenging enough. It didn't appeal to his ego, having millions upon millions of slaves slandering his name at every given opportunity; Jaden didn't understand how that could make him feel better about himself. It would have made him feel like crap. And it certainly didn't appeal to his romantic side; seeing as he didn't really have one… not really.

Yet, there were millions that would kill their friends, break the hearts of lovers, destroy everything that mattered to them (and not to mention attempt to kill/ maim/ destroy/ defeat/ torture/ duel Jaden) just to own one measly planet. Surely Earth couldn't be the only planet with intelligent (if you could call people intelligent) life on it?

The universe was huge! How could people be the only things in it?

Jaden figured if the human race was the only race in the universe, then the universe was fucked beyond comprehension. Especially seeing as everyone seemed to want nothing less than absolute power these days. Jaden wondered if there was any room left for joy or love on earth, instead of just power hunger, lust and vengeance. He wondered if there was such a place where those destructive things didn't exist at all. Then he figured the only place where evil didn't exist was in the "My Little Pony" videos.

Jaden voiced these thoughts to his Syrus and Chazz one night. Head too filled with afore mentioned thoughts to sleep.

He had hoped to hear Syrus' optimistic, romantic, slightly naïve point of view, giving him reassurance that there was some good left in the world, and that everyone didn't long for power.

Then he had dreaded the moment Chazz's irritated, brutal practicality brought Syrus back down to earth with a 'who cares?! Go to sleep!'

Instead of the answers he had expected, Jaden received no answer from a sleeping Syrus. And a small chuckle from the last person he would have expected to chuckle. Chazz got up and walked over to the door.

"Get up, slacker"

Jaden followed Chazz to the door, confused by his odd reaction.

"Sure, uh… what for?"

"I wanna show you something. Just hurry up!"

Jaden followed Chazz outside, half expecting him to wield some sort of weapon and murder him. Instead, Chazz stopped in the grass just outside the Slypher dorm.

"Chazz, what are we…?"

"Shut up! Just look." Chazz interrupted, pointing at the sky.

"Why?"

"What part of shut up do you not understand?"

Jaden closed his mouth, obeying Chazz's order and staring at the cloudless night sky.

It was then that Jaden realized why Chazz had brought him here. He found himself stop wondering about whether there was other life out there, he didn't worry about evil, or people trying to own the world, he stopped wondering about anything. All the questions ever asked had been answered silently, by the terrifyingly beautiful eternity of the sky.

"The questions you ask, Jaden, you're not supposed to know the answers. You're just one person, you may have saved the world, but what's this world next to all… all of that?" Chazz spoke gentle, out-of-character words in a soft, out-of-character voice.

Jaden observed how soft Chazz's face looked in the pale moonlight, his onyx eyes reflecting the stars in a perfect light. It was a picture of innocence mixed with an incredible wisdom. If Jaden didn't know better, he would have thought he was looking at an angel.

Said angel spoke again.

"Whenever I'm confused, or frightened, or just curious, I just stop and look at the sky, and everything that hurts, or scares or confuses me just…goes…"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

Jaden just smiled. "For peace." He planted a small kiss on Chazz's lips, and walked back inside, knowing that if Chazz was confused at all about anything, the sky would hold the answers.

**The end:**

**A/N: yes, that was very, very, very, very, veeerrryyy strange. **

**I like the sky hehehe –spots men in white coats- gotta go! WHEEEEE THE SHRIEKING MINTIES SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL! **


End file.
